The specific aims of this project are to examine the mechanisms underlying the process of smoking cessation and relapse among Spanish-speaking smokers, and how these mechanisms are influenced by education and acculturation. The proposed study will address these issues by examining real-time, momentary changes in potential mechanisms including craving, affect, self-efficacy, expectancies, stress, coping behavior, and social support in the natural environment. Participants will be Spanish-speaking smokers (N=35) recruited from the greater Houston area. Participants will be tracked for 3 contiguous weeks (from one week prior to their quit date through two weeks after their quit date) using state-of-the-science ecological momentary assessment (EMA) procedures (Stone & Shiftman, 2002). Once participants complete the EMA procedures, they will attend a follow-up visit that occurs 4 weeks after their quit date. All participants will receive smoking cessation treatment consisting of nicotine patch therapy, self-help materials, and in-person counseling based on the Treating Tobacco Use and Dependence Clinical Practice Guideline (Fiore et al., 2000). Because education and acculturation are relatively stable overtime, they will be assessed using traditional questionnaires. More transient and context-dependent constructs (e.g., craving, affect, self-efficacy, expectancies, stress, coping behavior, and social support) will be assessed using EMA. The primary aims of the study are to: 1. Examine the intrapersonal and contextual determinants/antecedents (e.g., craving, affect, self-efficacy, expectancies, stress, coping behavior, and social support) of daily experience, temptations to smoke, and smoking lapses among Spanish-speaking smokers during a quit attempt. 2. Examine the influence of education and acculturation on these mechanisms of smoking relapse. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]